1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of devices for securing suspended walls to the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile homes include skirts suspended therefrom which conceal the undercarriage and foundation while providing an appearance of permanency when a mobile home is located at its resident location. Typically, the skirt extends down to ground level. As a result, animals including rodents dig beneath the skirt thereby obtaining access to the location beneath the mobile home.
Mobile home skirts generally have a height of 3 feet and are constructed of multiple adjacent panels of relatively thin material. As a result, the skirts do not provide a weather-tight enclosure allowing wind and rain to blow through adjacent skirt panels. Further, the bottom portion of the skirt may sustain damage as a result of power trimmers used in landscaping.
Disclosed herein is a concrete anchor partially having a bottom portion buried in the ground and a top portion to releasably receive the bottom portion of the skirt. The anchor deters animals from tunneling beneath the skirt while at the same time securely holding the bottom portion of the skirt minimizing wind and rain passing between adjacent skirt panels. Since the bottom portion of the skirt is concealed within the concrete anchor, the prior damage from power trimmers is alleviated.